


How Ripples Should Have Ended

by Argonometra



Category: How It Should Have Ended (Web Series), The Council - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I have found my muse, Short, TW: amputation, and she is a critical bitch, lateral thinking, mentions of gore, safecracking, spoilers for episode 3, written before episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15575058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argonometra/pseuds/Argonometra
Summary: In which success is not glorious. But it comes, and that's the important thing.





	How Ripples Should Have Ended

“I feel like a monkey.”

“Stop complaining, Louis- ah!”

The two flinched as the axe swung down. With a heavy _thud_ it snapped the twig.

Louis withdrew his hand from the duct, frowning. To think his hand had been so near that blade…

Well, a lock was a lock. There was nothing for it but to try again.

His mother quietly handed him another twig. They were lucky this place was so rundown. Plants had long since invaded the atrium, snaking down so densely and lushly that even his mother- disabled as she was- could pick them easily. They had tools.

And they had enough time.

Louis pulled a handle, watching the moon dial spin into a new combination. He heard a winding sound from deep within the door, a sound which meant the “trap” was resetting.

Louis couldn’t help but smile. Lord Mortimer had gone to all this expense arranging the lock and protecting his secrets, but in the end it would just be brute-forced by humans who weren’t afraid to dig around in the dirt. He didn’t quite believe his mother’s stories, but if they _were_ true, it certainly wouldn’t be the first time a demon was defeated by humility.

He switched the twig to his nondominant hand- _just in case_ , he soothed himself- and reached into the duct again.


End file.
